


Ring Around the Rosie

by tess_genor



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Martin Whitly, Playing Make Believe, Pre-Canon, Siblings, Stuffed Toys, Young Ainsley Whitly, Young Malcolm Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: The Whitly's have the most perfect life in all of New York City. Really, the worst they have to deal with is a fight between Malcolm and Ainsely. Thankfully, Martin always knows just what to do to save the day.
Relationships: Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	Ring Around the Rosie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calixte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calixte/gifts).



Martin and Jessica are sharing a bottle of wine in their kitchen. It’s not very often the two of them get to share some time alone in the middle of the day. Malcolm and Ainsley are home from school for their spring break and, for the first time this week, the two of them aren’t fighting.

”This is nice.” Jessica pours herself another glass and tops off Martin’s.

”The bottle? It’s your favorite.” Martin smiles lovingly at his wife and swirls his glass.

”The wine too, but I meant this.” Jessica gestures to the space around her and her husband. “The four of us, home. Together. Malcolm and Ainsley are getting along and it’s a relaxing day where we can stay inside and enjoy each other’s company. We don’t get many days like this.” Jessica sighs. Martin works such long hours at the hospital. Aisnley started kindergarten so both her and Malcolm are in school, leaving Jessica alone in the house most of the time.

”I’m happy it worked out that I could take off the same week as the kids. I always want to be here with you.” Martin sets his drink down and squeezes Jessica’s hand.

”I was thinking maybe I could start doing more charity events. I have too much time on my hands now and more than enough money.” She stares at the wine absentmindedly. Martin knows she must hate feeling so alone.

”Jessie, I think that’s a wonderful idea. Giving back to the community is a lovely thing to do. I’ll back any cause you deem worthy.” Martin smiles at Jessica and she can feel herself melt.

How was she so lucky to have the perfect life? Two beautiful children with bright futures, a wickedly intelligent husband, societal respect, and the money to satisfy any whim. There was nothing that the Whitly’s couldn't do or face together. They are perfect and all of Jessica’s friends comment on how envious they all are. Jessica of course just laughs and waves them off.

”Every family just appears perfect. I promise, we’re just as human as the rest of you.” Is what Jessica would always respond to them. However, it really does feel as though the Whitly’s were perfect. Nothing ever went wrong for them.

A _thunk_ that sounds suspiciously like a child falling down comes from overhead and pulls Jessica from her thoughts. Well, things usually don’t go wrong.

Martin looks up at the swaying light fixture. The kitchen is directly under the kids’ playroom. The noise definitely was one of their sweet little angels falling over. He stands from his chair and heads toward the stairs, hoping to get to his child before the waterworks start. Though it appears he is too late.

Malcolm stands on the bottom step crying. In his right hand is a light pink stuffed rabbit, Rosie, and in his right hand is one of the rabbit’s arms. A very angry little Ainsley stands behind him with her arms crossed. She knows that even with Malcolm’s tears this is a fight she’s going to win.

”Oh dear boy, what did you do?” Martin kneels down to be eye level with his son.

”I didn’t mean to!” Malcolm throws himself into his father’s chest and buries his face into Martin’s shoulder. Malcolm’s tears cling to Martin’s shirt. Ainsley scoffs and plops down to sit on the staircase.

”I’m sure you didn’t. Where does it hurt, Malcolm?” Martin grips Malcolm by the shoulders and pulls him backwards to get a better look at him. Malcolm doesn’t look hurt.

”Malcolm didn’t fall, I did.” Ainsley rolls her eyes. Martin directs his attention to his little girl, but she just laughs. “Malcolm and I were playing pirates. Rosie was our prisoner. I wanted to throw her overboard but Malcolm thought we should keep her in jail.” Malcolm starts crying harder.

”You can’t kill Rosie, Ainsley! She’s your favorite stuffed animal.” Malcolm looks to Martin with pleading eyes.

”She’s _my_ stuffed animal so I can do whatever I want with her. Plus it’s only pretend! She wouldn’t actually die. She’s not even real.” Ainsley sticks her tongue out at her brother.

”That’s not polite, dear.” Martin scolds Ainsley. “Now, Malcolm, Ainsley is right. Rosie is her bunny so if Ainsley wants to make Rosie swim with the sharks she can. If you want someone to stay a prisoner, capture one of your own toys.” Martin stands up and his kids laugh when his knees crack.

”Malcolm, if you didn’t fall, why were you crying?” Martin questions.

”Because I didn’t want Ainsley to hurt Rosie and I ended up hurting Rosie instead.” Malcolm holds up the two pieces of the rabbit. “Look, I broke her arm.”

”Don’t cry, Malcolm! Daddy can fix her. Right?” Ainsley looks up at Martin with big eyes. This wouldn’t be the first time Martin has been asked to play surgeon for a toy.

”That’s right! Doctor Daddy to the rescue. Quick, nurse,” Martin looks at Ainsley, “I need you to go tell your mother that you’re alright. Join me and Malcolm once she gives you the okay.” Ainsley nods and runs to the kitchen. “Malcolm, give me Rosie. Go back upstairs and check to make sure that she didn’t lose any stuffing. I’m going to my office to set up for the procedure. Knock before you enter.”

”I’ll be fast! If she loses too much stuffing she could need a transfusion.” Malcolm climbs the stairs using his hands to pull him forward.

Martin loves how easily he was able to take his children’s minds off of the fight. He hates seeing the two of them not getting along. Ainsley can be so headstrong and Malcolm takes it so personally. Luckily, the fictional procedure is enough to relieve the tension and give the two of them a new game to play.

The stairs to the basement are locked as they usually are. Martin takes the key from his pocket and unlocks the door. He tucks Rosie and her severed limb under his arm so he can flip on the lights and prop the door open behind him. There’s a few things inside his office that he needs to take care of. A few sketchbooks open to the wrong pages, a lab coat that he didn’t get to wash yet, and a trunk that needs to go back into the closet.

Once Martin clears any signs of his side hobby, he can focus on turning his office into an operating room. He removes all the folders and picture frames from his desk and lays down a long sheet of white table paper. Rosie is laid down gently on the table. Next he grabs his lamp and angles it so that the bulb shines directly on his patient. Martin finishes the scene by laying out a small metal tray with a needle, scissors, and pink thread that matches Rosie’s fur. Rosie is given a mask and Martin staples a thin strip of paper that he cut around her wrist to mimic a hospital bracelet.

A knock on the door announces Malcolm’s arrival and Martin opens the door to greet his son. Just a few steps behind Malcolm is Ainsley. The two of them are excited for this time they get to share with their dad.

”Alright, before we get started. Have you both washed your hands?” Martin pauses to let his kids nod.

”All the way up to our elbows!” Ainsley adds. She loves to demonstrate her knowledge. Martin loves how much information Ainsley can absorb. She’ll go on to do great things, Martin is sure of it.

”Perfect. Let’s put on masks and gloves.” Martin hands each of his kids the items and they all fall into a fit of giggles when Martin has to knot the masks to keep them from falling off of Malcolm and Ainsley’s small faces. Even the smallest pairs of gloves flop around on their tiny hands.

”Do you want me to grab a coat for you, daddy?” Malcolm asks softly. He knows that his father doesn’t like when he goes rooting around his supplies, so he asks permission first. Martin hesitates for a moment before responding with a no. The procedure will be quick, there’s no reason to dirty a new lab coat.

Ainsley and Malcolm stand up on their tiptoes in front of their father’s desk. They rest their elbows on the flat surface and watch closely as Martin threads the eye of the needle in one try. Martin was always a bit of a show off and the applause and gasps from his children make him feel just as alive as a thank you from a patient’s family. Martin rolls his chair forward so that he’s tucked into his desk and knots the open piece of the string.

”Okay, I’m about to begin. I’m going to start by pushing the needle through the inside of Rosie’s armpit. That way you won’t be able to feel the knot from the outside, Ainsley.” Martin walks them through each step he takes. Any opportunity Martin has to impart his knowledge to either Ainsley or Malcolm, Martin takes. He hopes to teach them everything he knows one day. _Everything_.

”How are you going to close it? Won’t you lose a place to work the closer you get to the end?” Malcolm asks, forever Martin’s inquisitive boy.

That’s one of the main differences between Malcolm and Ainsley. Ainsley doesn’t care how something happens as long as she gets the outcome she wants. A little Machiavellian, which is how Martin gave Ainsley the nickname “princess”, but that’s never bothered Martin before. Malcolm on the other hand, wants to know how everything works. It doesn’t matter if it doesn’t turn out right, as long as Malcolm gets to see what went wrong and why.

”There’s a type of stitch called the ladder stitch. It’ll let me close the wound without it being seen. By the time I’m done with Rosie, she’ll be as good as new. You won’t even be able to tell she was hurt in the first place.” Martin smiles kindly at Malcolm who looks down in shame. Ainsley bumps his shoulder as a way to let him know she’s not mad at him. How can she be? Doctor is so much more fun to play than pirates.

”I’m going to secure the arm back in place. Malcolm, did you find any stuffing?” Martin doesn’t look up from his work. He’s as focused as he would be with any other patient. Rosie’s well-being is very important to Ainsley.

”Nope, it’s all there.” Malcolm leans closer, his eyes inches away from where Martin’s hands deftly weave the thread back and forth between the fabric. 

Martin’s nimble fingers move almost on their own accord. Muscle memory takes over and Martin’s talent is beyond compare. He completely forgets that he was talking his children through each step and completes the stitching in nearly record time. Martin cuts the excess string with the pair of scissors and before he can even lay the scissors back down on the tray Ainsley swipes Rosie from where the rabbit lays on the table.

”Thank you, Daddy! She looks perfect!” Ainsley squeals excitedly. She hugs Rosie to her chest and spins in a little circle.

The stairs to the basement creak making Martin, Malcolm, and Ainsley look to the door. There stands Jessica with a playful smile on her lips.

”Looks like I missed all the fun. Ainsley, dear, how are you feeling?” Jessica is focused on her poor baby girl. Normally she’s the one knocking Malcolm over, so Ainsley isn’t really used to falling.

”I’m okay. I promise.” Ainsley giggles. She likes having her parents worry over her. Besides, she forgot about the fall a while ago, she’s been too busy watching her father work.

”Good, I’m glad. Malcolm, have you apologized to your sister?” Jessica’s warm look turns steely and she stares at her son. Malcolm hangs his head and Ainsley grins.

”No I haven’t.” Malcolm mumble. It’s so quiet that his parents can barely hear him. If it wasn’t for Ainsley’s growing smirk, Jessica would have thought that Malcolm didn’t say anything.

”What are you waiting for, my boy?” Martin chides gently. He knows that Malcolm is worrying about getting into more trouble. Tears form in Malcolm's eyes.

”I’m sorry, Ainsley.” Malcolm’s lip quivers and his words are jumbled. “I didn’t mean to make you fall or hurt Rosie. I’m glad Dad could fix her, but I still need to be more careful.” The whole time he speaks Malcolm looks at his feet. He’s too ashamed to look at the other people in the room. He doesn’t want to see disappointment in his parents’ faces or the hurt in Ainsley’s.

”Malcolm,” Ainsley laughs, “it’s alright. Daddy was able to fix Rosie and I wasn’t hurt too bad.” She wraps her arms around her older brother. As much as Ainsley gets a kick out of seeing Malcolm in trouble, she hates seeing him upset.

”Next time we play a game you can make all the decisions.” Malcolm offers up as a peace offering. Ainsley giggles and bounces a few times. Martin ruffles Malcolm’s hair.

”Well now that that’s settled, how about we go upstairs?” Jessica looks over to Martin. She knows he likes his private time in his study. “I’m sure we’ve been in the basement long enough. Doctor, is it safe to move the patient?”

”Oh, yes ma’am. Rosie is in very stable condition.” Martin scoops up Ainsley and she turns the desk light off for him. “How do we feel about some ice pops?”

Malcolm and Ainsley cheer and Jessica laughs. The four of them climb the stairs together. Martin tries to lock the door, but with Ainsley in his arms he can’t get the right angle. _One night of it being unlocked won’t be the worst thing to happen,_ Martin thinks to himself. The Whitly’s make their way into the kitchen and Jessica pulls the box of ice pops from the freezer. Martin sighs contentedly. He really is the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me growing up with a dad in medicine who would constantly have to sew my toys back together. And also the fact that little siblings are the worst (brought to you by an eldest sibling).


End file.
